


roll over

by P2PWP



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Leashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P2PWP/pseuds/P2PWP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose likes getting into roles. John...is not quite as enthusiastic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	roll over

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by http://tasteslikelemon.tumblr.com/post/57414078756/sorry-not-too-sorry-this-is-all-your-fault

Nimbly her fingers move around the latch, guiding the long length of the buckle through its proper hole. John struggles to keep his gaze level as Rose straightens the collar, placing the center in line with his sternum. Her fingers brush the bare dip between his collarbones and John’s heartbeat begins to quicken the most infinitesimal bit. 

Q: Can she feel that?

A: Judging by that smirk, yeah, she probably felt that. (Fuck.)

"Everything alright, pet?" she asks sweetly, clipping the leash to the ring on his collar. John has to use every inch of willpower to fight off the urge to roll his eyes, biting back the instinctive snark..at least, for the moment. When Rose really gets into this role (and considering how much she loves getting into roles, that’s saying something) he has to entertain every silly, cliche whim of hers if he has a hope of having any whims of  _his_  entertained. (hint hint) (eyebrow eyebrow)

As such, he must wait until she gives the signal—

"You may speak."

—before he can answer. 

"Yeah. It’s fine. I’m fine…." He sighs heavily. "… _ma’am_."

Rose pouts, slightly. “Your obedience is appreciated, so much so that I will overlook your reluctance." A smile crosses her face, and she learns forward and places her hand on his head. “Good boy."

Instantly he feels every inch of his face heat up.  _Goddammit_. John bites back his grumbling and drops his eyes to the mattress. “Mm."

"Who’s a good boy?"

"Mmm…" Wait. He looks up. “What?"

"Who’s a good boy."

"…I am? Rose, whatMPGH-"

Two hands find his cheeks, smooshing his face together. “Whooz a good boy? _Whoooooz a good boy?_ ”

“ _WRose whafg dfh FUCHG_ -"

"Yes you are! Yesssssssssshh you are!"

“ _WROSE_ cut it ou—! Wait why— what are youROSE NO NOT THERE IBGGGGHHHPGHGHHAHAHHAHAHA—"

He didn’t know what was worse, the fact she had thought his stomach was a ticklish spot, or the fact that she was one hundred percent right.


End file.
